The Rise of Galvatronmus Prime
by RoseKey
Summary: Galvatron gets a new job, introducing Galvatron Prime. Everyone is surprised.


**The Rise of Galvatronmus Prime**

**Chapter One: An Unlikely Prime**

**Summary: The Autobots get an unlikely Prime, Galvatron gets a new job. Not to be taken seriously.**

Hot Rod, despite the pain in his neck, struggled to reach the Matrix.

"Here, let me help you, Autobot." Galvatron said, with a cruel grin. Letting go of the Autobots wind pipes, to grab ahold of the Autobot. Let him see for himself, the futility of trusting the Matrix. The Autobots expressions when he failed, just like Galvatron had... Ha!

They both took hold of a handle, and tried to pull it apart.

Surprisingly, this time, the metal seemed to give. Pulling appart, and filling the room with a warm blue glow.

"Arise, Rodimus and Galvatronmus Prime." Optimus' voice said, filling the room.

Galvatron screamed, as the light of the Matrix burned inside his circuit. Replacing the red, Unicronian mechfluids with its Cybertronian blue counterpart. Circuits and hardware unwinding, as they slowly rebuilt into a bigger, just as strong frame. The cleansing energy, sweeping through his software, subtly rewriting most of unicorn's additions. Slowly, he was re-built. Frame, by frame. Until he was not just strong enough to compete with Prime, but just as stable.

It was, all at once, nothing like being built by Unicorn, and too similar for comfort.

A metallic grey, added itself to Galvatrons purple finish. The purple design becoming slightly sharper, more rectangular edges.

When the pain stopped, Galvratron was gasping for the air he didn't need. Luckily, not on his knees, yet. Though that was a close call.

"You okay?" The now named Rodimus' asked in return, offering a hand.

Rodimus Prime. Who had also changed several frames, now just a little smaller than Optimus had been. And now, Galvatron.'

Unicorn started to shake.

Galvatronmus slapped the hand away, and stood up. "We've got to get out of here."

Go figure. His voice had also changed. Deepening, so it now vaguely resembled his voice as Megatron. That might complicate things.

As if things weren't complicated, now.

There was a hum, in his chest. That couldn't be the Matrix, of course. The physical Matrix, was in Rodimus' hands, right infrount of him. Still, that didn't change the fact, the Galvatron was Prime. He could no more deny it, then he could deny he had a gun arm. That just wasn't possible. Or, that Rodimus was his fellow Prime.

Rodimus probably felt the same way, which was why Rodimus was offering to help, instead of chucking him out threw Unicorn's eyes.

The particulars would be sorted out later; when niether where in danger.

Looking into Rodimus' optics, he could tell the Autobot was in the same situation. Makes sense, Rodimus seemed like the type to be in denial about such a subject. So the Matrix would make sure neither of them could reject.

OOO  
"Look, it's Hot Rod!" Arcee exclaimed.

"Autobots, transform and roll out." Rodimus stated, transforming. Opening the drivers and passenger seats, for Daniel to immediately stepped inside.

Galvatronmus nodded. "Decepticons, transformer and retreat to Cybertron."

Then, while the Cybertronians were transforming, took the drivers seat, closing the door.

Galvatronmus paused, placing a hand on the steering-wheel. "Don't expect me to always be so agreeable."

"Tell me about it, when we're not in mortal peril." Rodimus quipped.

"Galvatron?" Daniel questioned, from the passenger seat.

"We'll talk about it later!" Rodimus pleaded, racing off.

OOO

**Omake**

The Autobot went slack. Seeming to give up the search to open the Matrix.

So Galvatron finally let the Autobot go. Watching as the Unnamed Autobot (unlike Ultra Magnus, he definitely didn't care to learn this useless bots name. Only that he accidently helped Megatron kill Optimus) struggled to regain his breath. Letting in deep heaves, through his mouth, and exhaust pipe.

A breath he definitely shouldn't need. It wasn't like Cybertronians needed air, the disorientation was a habit, at best. Why in Primus was he thinking? What, did he never try to go underwater before? Or in space? Yes, it was a disorienting when blocked, but the damage should be superficial, at best.

"Arise, Galvatronmus Prime."

"What?!" The Autobot yelled, shocked.

"I'm not anymore pleased about this, than you are, Autobot." Galvatronus declared. Relishing that his voice could no longer be vaguely compared to Starscream. "But we have to leave. Now, follow me!"


End file.
